Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry
Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, retitled Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck in American releases, is the fifth episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas is pulling a special to Brendam. It is heavy, but needs to get to the docks in time for a boat. He is puffing so hard that his siderods fall off. Thomas' crew see an old disused shed, which Thomas thinks is haunted. But instead of finding a ghost inside, Thomas' crew discover a vintage Sentinel lorry named Elizabeth. She has been sheeted for many years, and hasn't been out since. Thomas' fireman puts some of Thomas' coal in her fire, and soon she is out and working again. After saying rude things to Thomas, she drives off to the works to get new siderods for Thomas. She still is not quite ready, and discovers that her engine can only just manage hills. But at last she returns, and Thomas sets off to the docks. He arrives just in time for the boat, but The Fat Controller is cross that he was almost late. Thomas explains about his siderods, and is just about to tell him about how rude Elizabeth was, when she pulls up. It turns out the Fat Controller drove Elizabeth when he was younger, and he has Jem Cole restore her to her original beauty. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Annie (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Beach * Brendam Docks * Bulgy's Bridge * Elizabeth's Shed * Jem Cole's Yard Trivia * On PBS Kids Sprout airings, the UK title is used. * The shed Thomas' crew find Elizabeth in was later used as Toby's shed at Arlesdale End. Goofs * When Thomas' driver returns from Elizabeth's shed, Thomas wheeshes some steam. But he can't do that without someone in his cab. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, her eye mechanism is visible inside her cab. * The right-hand pillar (viewer perspective) of the bridge Elizabeth goes under wobbles a bit. * When Elizabeth says "Have you learned to drive properly yet?", the steam Thomas blows disappears and reappears due to a film cut. * At the end of the British narration, the Fat Controller uses the American term, "railroad". * There appear to be two Jem Cole's at the end; one with Sir Topham Hatt and one driving Trevor. * Two red wires can be seen in Thomas' cab window in a closeup of his driver. * Thomas' trucks change completely from the beginning of the episode to the point he passes Duck. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Fogman and Other Stories * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends/The Fogman Double Pack * Double DVD Giftset * Classic Collection US * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures AUS * Thomas and the Jet Engine * The Complete Sixth Series * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.4 PHL * A Friend in Need (Philippine DVD) NOR * Scaredy Engines (Norwegian DVD) ITA * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Italian DVD) MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures * Harvey to the Rescue and Other Thomas Adventures Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:ElizabeththeVintageLorryUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:ElizabeththeVintageQuarryTruckUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ElizabeththeVintageLorrySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry2.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry3.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry4.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry5.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry6.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry7.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry8.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry9.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry10.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry11.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry12.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry13.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry14.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry15.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry16.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry17.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry18.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry19.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry20.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry21.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry22.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry23.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry24.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry25.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry26.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry27.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry28.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry29.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry30.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry31.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry32.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry33.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry34.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry35.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry36.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry37.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry38.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry39.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry40.JPG File:ElizabethTheVintageLorry41.JPG File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry42.jpg File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry43.jpg File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry44.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry45.jpg Episode File:Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry - British Narration|UK Narration File:Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes